


Movie Night

by kdfrqqg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Crying, F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, M/M, Talk of Dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdfrqqg/pseuds/kdfrqqg
Summary: Movie night at the bunker brings up a topic that nobody wants to talk about.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: some crying, topic of dying, implied smut (not a lot), light cussing.

“We are getting nowhere!” Dean grunted.  
The team had been pouring over lore books for hours trying to find answers.  
“Aww, sweetie we’ll find something soon.” You comforted Dean caressing his hand. “We should just stop for the night. You know, it is movie night!” Your eyes twinkled with the suggestion.  
“No, no, we need to continue.” His normally adorably bright green eyes were dull and defeated. If anytime he needed a break now was it.  
“Dean, you need to rest. Go have your movie night with (Y/N). Sam and I will proceed.” Cas’ deep voice said with much concern.   
Dean looked to Sam for approval. “Just go.” Sam told him with a smile.  
“Ok then it’s settled, I’ll get the popcorn, and you pick the movie.” Your voice was super excited. You and Dean hadn’t had a movie night since this whole Amara thing started. And before that Sam barely let you be in the same room as Dean while he had the Mark of Cain, not to mention be alone with him. You were jumping out of your skin to finally have your BFF back.   
Dean shuffled off to Sam’s bedroom and started to scroll through their Netflix account. “I gots the popcorn!” You sang out, as you walked through the bedroom door, “So what are we watching tonight, sweetie?”   
“I was thinking a chick flick, I just can’t handle watching blood right now.” He confessed as his hands moved over the gaming controller.  
“Sure thing! Oh! Oh! Stop! What about that one? I wanted Sam to take me to that when it was still in theaters.”  
“Alright, baby girl!” Dean wrapped his arm around you and the two of you snuggled in the bed to watch the movie.

Back in the War room, Sam asked Cas, “Sometimes… I wonder who is dating who?”   
“I have asked myself the same question many times. I think it’s wonderful, (Y/N) makes Dean happy in a way that you and I just can’t fill.” Cas replied.   
“She makes me happy too.” Sam said with a smile.  
“I’ll go and make sure we have clean sheets on our bed.” Cas stated to Sam.  
Sam chuckled, remembering a very unpleasant experience one evening when Sam slid into Cas and Dean’s bed and felt a cold, wet sticky mess. “Thanks Cas!”

Later that evening, Sam went to check on his brother and his girlfriend, like normal they were fast asleep in each other’s arms. Sam couldn’t help but smile, they looked so peaceful. Sam turned the TV off, placed the half eaten bowl of popcorn on the bedside table and pulled the blanket from the foot of the bed and covered both of you. Sam knew (Y/N) would get cold, he was always so thoughtful.  
“You called it, they were out.” Sam said with a chuckle joining Cas in his brother’s shared bedroom.  
“Yeah, I figured. They always do.” Cas smiled.  
The angel and youngest Winchester climbed into bed. Sam was asleep in a few minutes while Cas just laid next to him for comfort, Cas would then meditated and listened to angel radio through out the night.

 

You woke up, it was 3 am, you were in your room but the arms that had enveloped you weren’t from your Winchester. You shimmied yourself from Dean’s embrace, quietly you made it down the hallway and into Dean and Cas’ bedroom. Cas’ eyes were on you as soon as you opened the door. You walked to his side of the bed and whispered, “Hey angel, you wanna go join Dean?”  
It didn’t take any persuasion, Cas silently agreed to your suggest. You joined Sam winding your whole body around him, he woke for a minute, he hummed, “hey”   
“Hey,” you replied, “Handsome, I’m sorry I fell asleep in there.”  
A soft chuckle escaped Sam’s mouth, “It’s ok, (Y/N/N).” He placed a sweet chaste kiss on your forehead before going back to sleep.

 

“Hey honey, did (Y/N/N) go to our room?” Dean asked Cas as he crawled on the bed.  
“Hello Dean, yes, she did.” Cas replied.  
“Damn, she’s a Ninja. I didn’t even feel her move. Come here, honey.” Dean told Cas opening up his arms to be held by the hunter.   
“Did you have a good movie night, Dean?”  
Dean tilted Cas’ face up pulling him into sleepy tender kiss. “Yeah, it was good. We watched TV and I feel asleep holding one of the most beautiful woman I know.“ He let out a small laugh, “So yeah, it was good night.”  
“She is quite beautiful, even her soul is lovely. I wanted to ask you something if Sam and I weren’t around do you think…“ Cas’ voice trialed off.  
“Do I think (Y/N) and I would hook up? I think the old Dean would have but then she would be just some girl I slept with and not my best friend.” Dean tried to explain.  
“I thought I was your best friend?” Cas questioned.  
“Well you’re more than that now, Cas, you, you” Dean stammered, it was still hard to say the next words, “are the love of my life. Where are you going with this anyways?”  
“I have just been thinking that if something were to happen to Sam and I. I would want you to be happy.” Dean looked at his angel knowing exactly what he was going to say. “I know (Y/N) also makes you happy. You would make an excellent couple.”  
Dean allowed Cas to finish his thoughts, “Honey, if something happened to you and Sam, I don’t think I could ever make it. With or without (Y/N). She would be so devastated as well.”  
“I wouldn’t expect it to happen fast after we were gone. I'm just saying that if it did happen, I would be happy for you two.” Cas explained.  
“Lets just go to sleep. I don’t want to speak of you ever being gone.“ Dean suggested.

 

The next morning, Dean joined Sam and (Y/N) at the kitchen table. You had been cooking all morning, “Where’s Cas?” You asked as you scrabbled up some more eggs.  
“He’s putting fresh sheets on your bed.” Dean replied smugly.  
“Really? Dean, come on man. Not in our bedroom!” Sam exclaimed.  
“Sorry” he shook his head up and down and then left to right. He wasn’t sorry and it made you laugh way too hard that early.  
“This isn’t funny. That is your bed too!” Sam’s angry voice made it hard to stop laughing and now he was glaring at you. You tried to pull yourself together but you and Dean kept making eye contact and the both of you were there giggling and then streams of tears started coming down your face. Sam couldn’t keep the stern face up for long as he watched you and Dean laugh, he soon joined in. Chuckling hard Sam said, “Seriously, Ser- seriously, this isn’t funny! I’m not even sure why I am laughing.”  
Their laughs were always infectious. The way they both threw their whole bodies back and a roar came from their bellies. Then (Y/N) would do this high pitched cackle followed by a snort that just spurred Dean to laugh on even harder.  
“I hate both of you so much right now!” Sam said continuing to laugh.   
“Whatever, you love us!” You giggled plating the eggs for Dean and piling on some bacon and French toast. The chuckles soon quieted down.  
“Baby girl, what would we do without you? Come here and give me some sugar.” Dean pulled you into his lap. Sam raised his eyebrow and smiled at you two.  
“I have told you, sweetie, we can’t make out in front of your brother again. He gets very jealous.” You started giggling again.  
“I guess you are right.” Dean pouted. He allowed you to move off of him and you sat down in your chair. Dean grabbed a fork and started to gulp down the full plate of food. “So. I wanted to ask your opinion on something.” Sam and you listened and nodded your heads. “Cas thinks that if something happens to him or you” pointing to his brother, “that (Y/N/N) and I should be together.”  
You jaw dropped, you were confused about what you just heard. “WHAT?” You yelled.  
As you were yelling Sam said, “it makes sense!” shrugging his shoulders.   
In unison, Dean and you raised your voices and a barrage of, “Wait, what?” and “No, No, No!” filled the kitchen.  
Sam sat back and watched as you both vented. “Are y'all done?” Sam asked. You both calmed down. “You two are more alike than different. Sometimes I think I am dating a girl version of Dean, which can be a little creepy.”  
“Creepy?” You questioned very annoyed.  
“I wasn’t done, but yes, creepy” his next words were chosen carefully, knowing how pissed you already looked, “but now I find it comforting. If something happens to Cas and I, you two need to stick together and not close yourselves off, like I know you both would do. I would support you guys if…”  
“You can’t even say it, can you?” You implied.  
“Well no, it is a little hard to think about my girl with my brother together, together. But you are the one who almost broke up with me last year and said ‘boyfriends are replaceable but best friends are forever’ when I wouldn’t let you see Dean when he was a demon.”  
“And?” You asked.  
“I mean that the bond is already there, (Y/N/N).” Sam tried to explain.  
You stood and glared at Sam not sure what to say. Your were angry to your core, how could Sam and Cas just think that there was anyone other than Sam for you. Dean is like your brother, sure he’s attractive but he could never be anything more. “I’m going to check to see if Cas is done changing the sheets. Sweetie, you wanna come join me for a little fun.”  
Sam was surprised. “Ah Sure!”  
“Oh no, I was talking to Dean. You know my next boyfriend.” The spite rolled from your mouth. You turned on your heels and huffed down the hallway.  
“Dude, go! Say you’re sorry and go make her feel good” Dean instructed Sam.  
Sam ran from the kitchen down the hallway, fireman lifted you over his shoulder. You laughed hysterically not able to be mad when he was just that damn cute. He tossed you on your shared bed, “Take of your panties!” He commanded.  
You shook your head no, “You take off my panties with your teeth.” you bit your bottom lip and snaked your body up the bed. Sam couldn’t resist your request. He kissed your covered stomach and pulled your night gown up around your waist. “Ummm Dean!” You moaned.  
“You didn’t just say Dean’s name?”  
“Oh yes, I did!”  
“Do it again and you will get punished.” He informed you with a hint of devil in his eyes.  
“Oh Dean more!” Your moan was louder this time. Sam flipped you fast onto your stomach, it was exciting, you loved it when he manhandled you. He reared back his large hand and you felt a forceful slap on your on you left ass cheek. “Ouch!”  
“Are you going to play nice now?” He asked.  
“Dean! Please harder!” You knew how to egg him on as you wiggled your ass back at him.  
“You asked for it!” Even harder this time Sam smacked you right ass cheek. “Now are you going to let me pleasure you or do want to continue with your punishment?”  
You hummed enjoying the pain, “oh I don’t know. I wonder if Dean would like to join us.”  
Sam chuckled, “I guess punishment it is.” He pressed his hand on your wrist forcing you down into the bed. “Now which one of these pretty little cheeks needs a bigger palm print.” His slap was more gentle this time knowing you were already feeling the pain from the first slap. He flipped you on your back and moved down your body to finish removing your panties, placing light kisses as he went. “Be nice now.” His smirk told you that he wanted you to scream only his name now.  
“Yes Sam!” You giggled.  
“Now that's more like it!” He traveled back up your torso and grazing your bottom lip with his teeth. He bit you enough to leave a mark on the inside of your gum line before planting a searing kiss on your swollen lips. You reached to pull down his pajama bottoms. “Oh no baby, I want to make you squeal before you get any of this.”  
One hour and half and three maybe four orgasms later, both Sam and you were exhausted, falling asleep with him after a fight was the best thing ever.

 

When you woke, you had this nagging feeling that you needed to talk to Dean. You made him a sandwich and found him tinkering on an old car in the garage. “Hey, what cha doing?” you said.  
“Hey, I am just replacing this headlight. We should take her later when I am done.”  
The cool breeze, riding shotgun in an awesome car with Dean. Of course you were in. “Sounds like a plan!“  
“So did you and Sammy make up?“ Dean asked.  
“You could say that,” a cute smile spread across your face, “he did spank me every time I said your name in bed.”  
“You didn’t?” He questioned wanting to know more.  
“Oh I certainly did. I don’t think I’ll be able to sit down for a week. You know your brother likes it a little rough.” Your gossip intrigued Dean even more.  
“You feeling any better?”  
“Yeah, I guess.” The solemn look on your face was unmistakable.  
“Baby girl, you wanna talk about it?”  
You sighed and then started your rant, “I really do understand what Sam and Cas are trying to say. You and me, we’re attractive people who get along really fucking well.” You raised your voice. “But its just I can’t imagine loving anyone other than Sam.” Your voice started to break, you could feel the tears form in your eyes. “Why do they think it would be us left? I could be be left all alone, or just Cas and I. Or you and I die and Sam is once again all by himself. Are Sam and Cas supposed to get together if we are gone?” You made yourself chuckle a little as you walked into Dean’s outstretched arms. “I just love him so much and the idea of losing him breaks my heart.” Dean smelled of gasoline and old spice, it was a combination you had learned to love, as Dean was normally the only person you would open up to and vice versa.  
“It’s ok. It breaks my heart too, baby girl. I don’t want to even speak about it either.” his sympathy was genuine. You buried your head in his chest. You normally could pull yourself together but this, this is what you never wanted to think about. The tears soaked in to his black t-shirt as he stroked your hair. “You know they’re just looking out for us.” You tried to form the words but you just cried more and shook your head. You knew what he was saying right. “I never want to think of a world where Cas isn’t there hold me.” Your legs grew shaky, Dean move you to the ground, you were both kneeling, you wrapped your arms tighter around him.   
“I hate this feeling.” you cried  
“Me too.” Dean teared up.  
You sat on the floor, contemplating a life without Sam and it only made you cry harder. “I’ve never felt this way about anyone. There have been so many times, I thought I should just leave and get a normal job but I just couldn’t leave him. I want to grow old him, have his kids, and hunt what others are afraid to. I belong with him, I don’t want to live in a world without him.”  
“I know you belong with him. I do. I can’t live without him either.” His words comforted you.  
You heard footsteps coming down the hall, “(Y/N/N), are you hurt?” Sam called out.  
Oh shit, he must have heard you crying and now he’s worried.   
“In here Sammy.” Dean hollered.  
In a second both Sam and Cas, were in the garage. “What’s wrong?” Sam asked.  
“Well we were talking about you two, one day being gone.” Dean said on your behalf. “She is upset because she loves you so much Sammy. Is that right, baby girl?” You looked up into Dean’s tear soaked eyes. You hadn’t noticed how much he was crying too. You agreed, still not able to talk.  
Sam bent down and pulled you from Dean grasp, “hey, hey, hey.” He shushed, “I am here and I don’t plan on leaving anytime soon.” He smelled like musk and coriander, you sniffed him in like it might be the last time.   
“I am sorry, (Y/N), if my suggestion caused you so much pain.” Cas apologized, placing his hand on your back.  
“It’s ok Cas. I-we needed to talk about this.” You stopped crying and tried to stand up. That was enough being vulnerable for one day. “So you guys think Crowley would give me a penthouse if I had to make a deal for one of you?” you joked trying to lighten the mood.  
“You know the rules ‘no deals,’ but for you baby girl, he would make you his queen.” Dean snarked back.  
“Eww,” you made a face, “but then Rowena would be my mother-in-law and I just don’t think I could put up with that.” Your sassed. “That’s your problem with the whole thing? What about being with Crowley?” Sam asked a little shocked.   
“Ummm Crowley. He is so sexy! If I was going to become a demon, that's not half bad.” You teased kissing Sam’s nose.   
“You wouldn’t find him very attractive if you saw his demon form.” Cas chimed in. You and Dean laughed knowing that Cas didn’t understand you were only make a joke.  
The next few hours were spent around the kitchen table discussing, final wishes, and how to keep the family together if one or more of you died.

 

A week past, Sam walked into Dean and Cas’ bedroom. “Hey, can I talk to you guys?” He asked closing the door before Dean and Cas could answer.  
“Sure Sam.” Dean said.  
“I have been saving some cash for a while now and there’s this jewelry store.” Sam was nervous, “They have this really nice ring. I-I want to ask (Y/N) to marry me.”  
“Sammy, that’s great! I am so happy for you.” Dean exuberantly told him, walking over to give his brother a huge hug.  
Sam stopped his brother, “Dean, before I ask her. I need you to promise me something.”  
“What is it?” Dean asked a little concerned.  
“Actually, Cas, I need you to promise too.” Cas nodded activity listening to the conversation. “You need to promise that if you can only save one of us, you save her. She is my world. I need to know that she will be safe.”  
“What? No!” Dean shouted. “I don’t think I can do that, Sammy.”  
“You have to, Dean. I can’t have my future children grow up without their mother.”  
“Cas, honey, can you give me sometime alone with my brother?” Dean asked.  
“Sam, whatever Dean decides I will follow.” Cas placed his hand on Sam’s shoulder and exited the room.   
Dean made sure the door was closed and Cas was down the hall. “Dean!” Sam tried to sympathize with him.   
Dean held out his arms and pulled Sam down into an embrace. Sam was a little shocked. “Of course. Of course I’ll save her first.”  
“You will?” Sam questioned still a little surprised.  
“Yeah. Just don’t tell them that I caved so easily.” Dean released his hold on Sam and smiled looking into Sam’s hazel eyes. “I have been waiting for you to ask me this for a while now.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah, baby brother, I am happy for you! (Y/N) and you it just feels so right. Now, do you think this store would have anything that Cas would like?  
“Yeah, I think they would.” Sam chuckled.  
“You have to promise to save Cas first too. I know you will have to fight him on it.” Dean informed Sam.  
“I can do that.” Sam’s smiled uncontrollable now. Dean looked at how Sam’s dimples were more evident now than he had see in a long time and as long as Sam had (Y/N), Dean knew it didn’t matter what happened to him, someone would always be there for his baby brother. (Y/N) and Cas were the best things to ever happen to this pair of hunters.


End file.
